<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here for you by MatrimexiaX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466971">Here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrimexiaX/pseuds/MatrimexiaX'>MatrimexiaX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrimexiaX/pseuds/MatrimexiaX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was uneventful after that. There had been hesitation at first on their part, but eventually they shifted back to discussing another to which Midori is grateful for.<br/>After all, it would be bad for him to just reveal all of his hidden insecurities to others with the fact that he is too tall and that he simply hates his body. Too preoccupied into his own thoughts, he failed to notice the scrutinized gaze of his leader who had been quiet the entire time and looking over him in concern.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midori did not think there would be any problems with his new lifestyle he had adapted--even as he gradually started eating less and less. He assumed that this would pass without much traction and such assumption had been true, until one day that placed a dent on his naïve thinking.</p><p>It was a regular sunny day. He was sitting at a random lunch table with his fellow members of Ryuuseitai, mindlessly picking at his meal when his name was mentioned and everyone in the table turned their heads towards his direction.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” He spoke up, not completely appreciating the sudden attention that was centered around him.</p><p>“Midori, I was just asking if you are hungry eating so little?” It was Kanata who answered, hands gesturing towards the measly meal he had been eating.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He returned to his lunch with the wish for them to leave himself alone. “This much is what I’m used to.”</p><p>“Takamine, I could remember you eating larger portions than that. I could give you some food. I have much occupied on my plate as it is and you need them more than me.” As usual, his leader never failed to get on his nerves and he was just about to voice out his thoughts when Tetora intervened with his own input to the conversation.</p><p>“I agree with Taichou! Midori-kun, you can have some meat I hadn’t eaten yet.”</p><p>“I already said that it’s fine!” He snapped, before sinking back towards his seat a little. “So you can all just let it go now.”</p><p>It was uneventful after that. There had been hesitation at first on their part, but eventually they shifted back to discussing another to which Midori is grateful for.</p><p>After all, it would be bad for him to just reveal all of his hidden insecurities to others with the fact that he is too tall and that he simply hates his body. Too preoccupied into his own thoughts, he failed to notice the scrutinized gaze of his leader who had been quiet the entire time and looking over him in concern.</p><p>````<br/>
This is not how he planned for things to happen at all.</p><p>'This sucks. I want to go home'</p><p>Midori glared at the white walls surrounding him in the hospital room he was currently situated in. He spared a glance towards his broken leg currently encased in a cast and sighed.</p><p> A few days had passed since the incident in the lunch table and his fellow unit mates would take to asking after his condition on several occasions with questions regarding his eating habits, and he would rebuff the topic with his usual reply ‘I’m fine’. </p><p>Still, it did not stop their added concern. He could remember politely declining Kanata’s offer for him to join him in the fountain to soak up…Not to mention, a certain leader’s increased persistence in getting him to open up.  </p><p>With that in mind, Midori was looking forward to getting home and avoiding any more interactions. That was his plan only for a mishap in Basketball practice to mess things up.<br/>
The first year thought back to the events that occurred for him to end up in the hospital. He had expected for him to go through his daily routine for the day. Though, the tall teen was feeling sluggish all day, he still attempted to just complete his duties without any complaints and sleep it off after. </p><p>Of course life is never kind -- Midori knows this much from how his circumstances in how he had signed up for the Idol course. And so, the first year bumped into another player hard during practice and his right leg fell hard down the floor as he was knocked down the floor. There was a cracking noise that resounded from his leg before darkness filled his vision and he lost consciousness.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of the door being wretched open shook him out of his musings. The door opened to reveal a teary eyed Shinobu, who rushed to his side, sputtering worried mutterings from his mouth.</p><p>“W-When I heard what happened from Taichou-dono, I was so worried de gozaru!”</p><p>“Please calm down, Sengoku-kun. We are in a hospital.” The taller male chided but was interrupted by the presence of the other Ryuuseitai members watching them closely. </p><p>Chiaki, Kanata and Tetora all entered the room. They all wore relieved faces, yet a part of him was taken aback by the unusual expression on Chiaki’s face. He had expected for his upperclassman to immediately go over and hug him in his overwhelming relief, so why does he seem so impassive—Not that Midori is missing the feeling of Chiaki’s arms wrapped around his shoulders…</p><p>“The doctor said that you are feeling unwell because you did not take proper care of your body by not eating enough.” Chiaki stated with a seriousness in his tone he rarely heard from him, speaking curtly and making his way to his hospital bed. “This is highly irresponsible of you, Takamine. I am disappointed in you, because I care about you not just as your upperclassman, but also as your friend. And as your friend, I want to know why are you exerting yourself by not eating properly.”</p><p>“Because I hate my body.” </p><p>The truth slipped out of his lips a bit too easily for his liking and he froze. He did not know why he answered so openly to the man in front of him; to the people in the room for them all to know—just how he sees himself and how the voice in his head cursed his height constantly to the point where he started to starve himself for the voice to stop.</p><p>Did he really come to trust them that much?</p><p>There is an uncomfortable pin drop silence. At that moment, he immediately wanted to die and never show his face to these people ever again.</p><p>“M-Midori-kun, how could you say that?!” Tetora was the first to react, putting an end to the uncomfortable silence that had transpired.</p><p>“Yeah you’re an amazing person, Midori-kun! How could you think that?! de gozaru.” Shinobu seconded though the purple haired male said that with a ninja pose that would have caused for Midori to sweat drop, if not for the situation at hand.</p><p>“Midori, it doesn’t matter how tall you are. You’ll always be the Midori we know and love~” His blue haired upperclassman smiled.</p><p>“Takamine, I understand why you feel that way.  I’m sure that it is natural for us to all feel that way sometimes. This may be the same old predictable saying, but we should always know that nobody is perfect. So I hope you would stop seeing yourself in such negative light. What kind of people we are inside matters more and other people, I’m certain all of us here in Ryuuseitai, we know that you are a good person” The reassuring tone lacing Chiaki’s voice was soothing and for just a few seconds, the voice in his head stopped playing over his head. </p><p>It was quiet again. Midori could tell that they were all awaiting his response. Then, the noise restarted in the room. Shinobu began sniffling, Tetora spouted his admiration for Chiaki saying ‘Taichou is so manly’, Kanata was smiling in his own way and Chiaki—Chiaki stayed silent, fixing him with a pleading look and a hopefulness in his eyes for their words to get through to the first year.</p><p>Finally, breaking the silence, he gathered the words he wanted to say and opened his mouth to speak:</p><p>“I-I could not find the right words for much I appreciate you all. B-But, I want to say thank you.” There are tears welling up his eyes and he tried to blink them away. Midori simply could not burden others with what he is feeling. It doesn’t matter how much grateful he is; how much he appreciated and trust them. He should be strong enough to not let others shoulder his feelings. That is the least he could do for the people he holds dear.</p><p>“Takamine, just let me hug you, okay?” Chiaki questioned, though he hugged the other male anyway regardless of the answer, and his face flushed as his body recognized the familiarity of the hug.</p><p>He did not anticipate how the others had joined into the embrace as well. At first, he tried to resist yet the alluring and reassuring gaze of his leader led him to do otherwise. Slowly, he brought his own arms as well to embrace Ryuuseitai—his group, his friends and his family.</p><p>In their arms, he cried.</p><p>All of his judgements, insecurities, self-loathing—Everything the voice on his head is saying, he conveyed all that pain into his tears. The pain that would surely not immediately dissipate is starting to be numbed through the reassurance of the arms safely blanketing him and letting him know that he is enough. </p><p>````<br/>
It was barely early morning when Midori woke up to the sound of something being wretched open yet again. His eyes fluttered open to meet the red eyes of a smiling Chiaki and he groaned into his pillow. Because, of course, what else could he expect from Chiaki?</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake, Takamine. I came here early to deliver you apples. It is my duty as a hero to make sure you have good nutrition!” </p><p>“Morisawa-senpai, did you just wake me up really early for apples?” He questioned incredulously to which the older male laughed at with his signature laugh. “And you couldn’t wait until later? Is it even visiting hours?”</p><p>“No. That’s why I snuck in.”</p><p>“What. How did you? Never mind don’t answer that. I don’t think I want to know how.”</p><p>“Takamine, do you want me to feed you?” Chiaki offered. “I already took the liberty in peeling off the skin.”</p><p>“Senpai, I broke my leg not my arm. I am perfectly capable of eating by myself.” Midori rebuked harshly.</p><p>“Hahahaha! There is no need to sound so angry.” Chiaki set down his bag down the table and offered the apples that were cut to resemble rabbits to him. “There is just something I’m testing with.”</p><p>Midori raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what the older male meant by ‘testing’. Though, ultimately, he chalked it up to his upperclassman just being himself again. He was midway into his second apple, when the words the other guy said something that made him take a surprising double take.</p><p>“Recently, It’s just I came that I really like- I mean I think I love you, Takamine!” At that out of the blue statement, the younger male nearly choked and the other gave him some water in response.</p><p>“You should be more careful.”</p><p>“Y-You were the one who said that so casually while I was eating.” Midori stuttered out once he stopped choking before what the other said finally registered fully into his mind, and his face turned red as a result.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” Chiaki said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “So what would be your answer then?”</p><p>“I-If you had been paying attention then my answer would have been obvious.” Midori remarked, though still quite flustered.</p><p>“Takamine, do you mean-?”</p><p>“Yes.” Midori replied, a small smile playing on his lips. “I feel the same, Morisawa-senpai.”</p><p>Before any other words could be said, a loud coughing noise traveled across the room and they turn their heads to see a nurse standing by the doorway, unperturbed look tainting the expression pasted on her face.</p><p>“I am very sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds.” The nurse said, looking between the two flustered teens. “However, I must ask for the patient to be left alone for the meantime since visiting hours has yet to begin.”</p><p>“R-Right! I-I’m sorry, ma’am!” Chiaki had the nerve to be embarrassed. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll be leaving soon.”</p><p>“As long as you understand then it’s alright.” The nurse sighed before making a turn to leave. “Though, I would like to advise for you to not sneak in again before visiting hours.” .</p><p>Awkwardness filled the room after the nurse took her leave and the two boys could not look at each other in the eye. </p><p>Finally, after he was done gathering his belongings, Chiaki faced his underclassman with a smile. He engulfed Midori in a tight embrace that caused the other’s heart to flutter against his chest.</p><p>“I am going to miss you, Takamine.”</p><p>“Stop being overdramatic.” Midori mumbled against the embrace. “You’ll see me later anyways.”</p><p>“Haha! you have a point.” Chiaki slowly released the other from his hold, but not before placing a kiss on the flustered first year’s cheek. “I’ll come by to see you later, Takamine!”</p><p>Chiaki waved him goodbye then exited out the room. Flustered, Midori leaned back down onto his hospital room. His stomach was fluttering with butterflies and his cheeks were burning a bright red, though his lips curved into a small smile as he held the spot Chiaki had kissed.</p><p>He had left the room only mere minutes ago, yet Midori’s heart already yearns to see him again and never leave his side.</p><p>````<br/>
“Mom, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to see you. The doctor said you could be discharged later today.” His mom walked over by his side. “I’m sorry that your dad and brother couldn’t come. They were busy.”</p><p>“I understand.” Midori said, slowly starting to stand from the bed and his mother immediately went over to assist him. “It’s okay, I could stand.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” His mom pressed on, still seeming reluctant. “Have you been eating, Midori?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. Don’t worry, mom.” Since the day he had ended up in the hospital, he begun making steps towards change. His insecurities were still there and the voices in his head did not completely stop. Those could not go away in such a short period of time, but he started eating more. It is still quite little compared to what is acceptable, though a lot more than he did before. </p><p>“Midori, I’m very sorry that I did not notice with what you are dealing with and what you are feelings.” His mom was upset, face down casted and he quickly reassured her.</p><p>“I-It’s my fault, mom. I was being foolish and I should have been more open to those around me. It if weren’t for them, I would have still thought the same.” Midori placed a hard on his mother’s shoulder, coaxing her to look up and meet his eyes.</p><p>“Them?” His mom questioned and noticed that her son’s stance seems to a bit more confident than before. She followed her son’s gaze to his cast. It was only then that she noticed that the cast is decorated with markings and no longer bare compared to before.</p><p>On the bottom of the cast is a drawing of a small shuriken which is to the left of encouraging inscription ‘You are a man among men!’. On the far right near the center, a wave marking wave marking signed alongside the words ‘puka puka’. Lastly, on the center, was a clumsily drawn red hero doing a thumbs up with a speech bubble saying ‘Your hero is here for you!!’.</p><p>“They went so far, even though I told them that they did not have to do it.” Midori said, staring at the drawing fondly.</p><p>“I see.” His mother smiled. “You have such good people by your side, Midori.”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to write for this pairing for quite awhile, so here is the result I guess. I never wrote with these characters, so I'm sorry if there are issues with characterization and such. Please tell me what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>